


Dreaming Lullaby

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Susie sings a lullaby to Kris.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me a little less than an hour.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 30





	Dreaming Lullaby

Kris was somewhat sleepy in this hour. After all, who wouldn’t be if it was night? He looked as the moonlight hugged what it could on the floor, making the atmosphere in the room feel oddly romantic, despite the TV screen giving light to most of the room.

The breeze of wind came through the window, trying to assault the resting human and his acquaintance. It, however, didn’t work, as they were under a large blanket that easily covered the two. If the wind was stronger, then maybe it would’ve worked, but that day wasn’t today.

Kris’ acquaintance, one particular dragoness named Susie, was keeping him company, cuddling on the couch. Grasping each other’s hands with Kris sitting on Susie’s lap. They both watched a movie, it was something about drama and criminal activities, so while it sounded cool and interesting, it hadn’t managed to grip Susie and Kris’ attention on itself. They focused on making fun of the movie’s errors instead, or things that they found illogical.

“Jeez, why in the fuck is that guy running away now? The boss wants to see him, and he knows that he does, he knows there won’t be any bloodshed.” - Susie said, in an annoyed tone of voice which was quite showing.

“I don’t know.” - The boy said, before he thought and spoke again, voicing his speculation. - “Maybe the script’s writer change? Hence this is inconsistent.”

“Hm, you’re right, probably.” - She said, in a murmuring tone of voice, squeezing his hands. - “Who knows what’s going on in these big studios now, right?”

“Yeah, nobody does, not even producers, I reckon.” - He replied, stretching his arms out, after he released his grasp on her hands.

“Hm, true that. Also, that singing earlier on? I can’t get over it, it’s so sucky.” - She murmured, a chuckle following after her critique.

“Yeah, I understand you…” - Kris spoke, before a thought made him ask a question. -”Hey, Susie?”

“Hmm?” - She let out, using one of her hands to gently pat the human’s head, fingers passing through his silky hair.

“Have you ever sang before?” - The innocent question came, after the human yawned, which to Susie’s trained ear sounded quite pleasant.

“W-well…” - She however spoke, nervously of insecurity. - “Not really. Why?”

“Just curious if you’d like to accompany my piano music someday.” - He said. - ”I know how soft your voice can get.”

“Heh, maybe in a-another life.” - She said, stuttering in a word, nervousness planted on her face.

She did actually want to sing, but she was afraid of her own voice. After all, losing a facade this early wouldn’t do that well, however… She did still want to, she liked Kris’ music as well and knew that she could make it even better.

But… Shy is what she was, so she tried to hide it.

Though, Kris of course knew that his girlfriend was shy but prying wasn’t something he wanted to do. - “No need to be shy…” - He simply said, leaning on the dragon’s body, a yawn following afterwards.

“H-hey, what’s the idea? I mean, I don’t mind but it’s sudden.” - The mauve dragoness has said, looking at Kris’ face with her yellow, curiosity-filled eyes.

“I’m drifting to sleep…” - He spoke, yawning afterwards, making his words feel more weighted.

She sighed, since she did want to spend more of the night laughing at the movie, but knew that he needed to take some rest. He did run a lot to help his mother today, so she heard, so him wanting rest was something to be expected.

“Well… Then, get comfy. I think I’ll watch more movies though, I’m really not sleepy.” - She said, her arm provided to Kris as a pillow to be used, which he gladly took and leaned on for more comfort.

“I don’t mind that…” - Kris said, yawning once more as the sleep started winning him over.

While Kris was silent and she just felt him breathe, she looked on the TV screen, inspecting the happenings in the movie. She focused on it and followed the story thoroughly, being moderately interested. She looked at the actors foolishly portraying themselves, she looked at the cheaper than usual effects, oddly placed decorations being shot the hell out of and found herself drifting to boredom.

She took a remote and switched the channel, not wanting to watch that movie anymore. The first channel that she looked at was a music channel, which played a peculiarly creepy music video of an artist called Opus Double, track being ‘Cometh to Mommeth’. She saw a very weird monster-humanoid looking creature, black and in some substance, yelling at some old man which she didn’t get.

She switched, not allowing the confusion to increase and found herself on a cooking channel. It showed an elder looking fire elemental, purple of colour, chopping up some meat while humming something. Susie recognized his humming as an old lullaby that her mother sang to her when the mauve dragoness was only a tiny chomper. The strength of nostalgia took her over, prompting Susie to sing.

She opened her jaw, and with a deep breath, the air inside her started to come out as waves of a surprisingly calm voice serenade, sounding sweet and serene.

Then, as she was over with her intro, she looked at the human that was still awake and thought of an idea that she really wanted to try out.

“Sleep tight little human,  
No worries around you, alone you won’t be,  
Assured you shall be.”

She sang the lullaby, switching some words to fit it with Kris. She used her, normally hidden, heavenly and soothing voice. It landed on Kris’ hearing, allowing him to be calmer. He squeezed the dragon’s built arm with his own two smaller ones, as he deepened in his sleep, his head laying on her belly. Her words gripped the human’s consciousness tightly and gently, accompanying him to the dream world, a syllable measured like a step.

“Sleep tight little human,  
Fall to your side,  
Far in the sky, where it is calm, where it is great.”

The human satisfyingly yawned once more. Being close to entering the dream state, he didn’t want to drift off just yet, and in his mind, asked the words, looking like fairy Susies, to accompany him back. They didn’t refuse, and so they all started going back, making Kris awoken syllable by syllable, sound by sound. Susie, however, didn’t notice it, and just kept on singing her lullaby, words being slightly dragged out, slow singing continuing.

“A lonely fairy awaits for your sleep,  
So it would grant you with a great dream,  
Sleep tight little human, sleep tight and all good.”

She sang further, eyes of her closed, as she imagined a peacefully sleepy Kris in the skies, laying on a cloud, usual pajama on him. Clouds moving themselves around the human, responsive to her singing. She walked towards Kris, with clouds moving to her, making a bridge that makes her take steps too, at the same speed as Kris was guided out of his sleep, towards Kris.

“That lonely fairy will be your guide,  
Inside the dream world of you,  
Inside the dream world of you.”

The two have been reaching closer to seeing each other, The dragoness was mere meters away from Kris’ bed, while the boy was close to being awoken.

“Sleep tight little human,  
You’re not a loner, you’ve got the stars, the fairy and me!”

She ended the song, already beside Kris’ image in her head, she carefully began leaning in, her eyes slowly opening. Kris also was there, his red irises revealed slowly yet surely, as he saw her snout moving in, lips locking slowly on his cheek. While the smooch was delivered on him, he had to repay, so he gently held her shoulders and smooched her in her lips, which then later became a kiss, tongues of theirs twirling around and out.

Then, as the dream state fell, the duo realized that they did this in reality, showing large blushes on their cheeks. Susie held Kris close with her arms, chuckling with the human as they realized just what pure and innocent thing they’ve both done.

“Heh… I knew that you could sing after all…” - Kris said cheekily, a smirk rudely interrupted by a yawn, overtaking his cheekiness with ease.

“Did… Did you like it?” - Susie asked, voice sounding expectant and innocent, while she looked at him with her eyes glowing from her emotions.

“I did… A lot.” - He said, wrapping the dragoness’ torso with his two arms. Susie also wrapped him, moving him close, his head on her soft hills like it was a pillow.

“I’m glad.” - She said, as she continued gently brushing his hair with her fingers, drawing circles on his back with her other hand.

Then, a few moments after, she heard the peaceful snores coming from the human. It made her draw a genuine, wonderful toothy grin, as she leaned back on the bed, her head landing on a pillow. With one hand, she stuffed another pillow under the one her head laid on, so she’d see the television screen easier.

She switched the channel to a different channel, this time about science.

“Ooh… Lovely.” - She said, no sarcasm present in her voice at all, as she continued watching a nerd show, with a nerd laying on top of her.

She felt like a nerd too, and it wasn’t a feeling she was against.


End file.
